Halo 1: The Beginning
by LaurenMac
Summary: Diana is the Master Chief's lil sister and this is her adventures of being spartan and being under Master Chief's command, She also has to deal with the Covenant while she was training and she has to protect Reach and many more from being glassed
1. Chapter 1

**Halo 1: The Beginning**

A/N I dont know I just wanted to write this story...

Summary: Country girl at heart raised on a planet much like planet earth Diana was chosen to be a spartan without her knowing so now she is a super soldier and just wants to go home. Shes caught up with the Human-Covenant war where it is almost impossible to go home.

Lyrics:

Well you can take me down with just one single blow, But you don't  
know what you don't know

* * *

**UNSC  
Location: Verus  
Population: 130,000 citizens  
Military: 2 outposts and a large military base..Soldiers: 5,000**

* * *

Diana's P.O.V

I'm a country girl, with that I mean I knew how to drive when I was 10 years old, hunted, and know how skin and cook some good biddles along with knowing how to fix cars. I was fixing my dad's old tractor when I banged my head on a pipe when my mom and dad started to yell at each other like always. "Luanne! You stupid whore!" My dad yelled and my mom yelled back "David you are such a bastard!"

You just met my parents Luanne and David Micheals and I am Diana Micheals. My parents alway fight with each other since my older brother John met with a mysterious person and he changed then. John used to help me with mechanical projects I've taken on. John doesn't talk anymore all he does is stare and read. My John was missing when he met with the mysterious person.

I immediatly walked over to my parents and dragged my dad to the tractor to help me while my mom got stuck with the silent John. I live on a farm on a UNSC Colony named Verus most of us are farmers but a select few is politicians, businessmen or Techies. Verus has a caste system which meant if your parents are farmers, politicians, etc.. you were to be the same. My dreams are to be governer of Verus and get rid of the stupid Caste system and be an equal colony.

Me and my dad worked on the tractor for a while until John came in wandering what we were doing. My dad just grunted as I told him I'm gonna go and continued working on the tractor. I grabbed John and dragged him to the back where my mom would not see me and John.

I snarled at him and pushed him up against the wall "I told you to stay away from me _John_" and John let out a pained gasp. Since the change the doctors said he has some damage to his brain where he can't talk but I don't believe it one bit. After that appointment I stayed behind to see what was going on and I saw our 'doctor' and I guess the leader of the other doctor talking about how the flash clone is gonna die next week. That appointment was last week but before they started talking again they were interrupted by something I don't know what I never saw.

I let go of John and walked back to the house and I went to my room.

My diary was where I left it so I grabbed it and wrote a letter to my old brother.

_Dear John,_

_Life is still the same and I still miss the old you a lot. The flash clone cant talk now and I absolutely hate him. Remember when we were talking about Verus needed Change? Well the goverment of Verus is different I dont know what but the politicians seemed antsy about something. Even the innsurrectionalists are quiet and not causing the UNSC problems. I have a feeling that something is happening and its going to be big. I had a dream last night that you were in a Green Armored Suit fighting these aliens I wander why I keep having them. A ONI 'creeper' came to school and interviewed me for a program I dont know what it is either but he said it was just a interview and not to worry but I am worrying. Mom & Dad is still fighting about the same things and their more antsy then ever it must be the ex-ONI instincts telling them something but I wish I knew. I hate being in the dark. Today I saw UNSC Pillar of Autumn land at the local UNSC post it was so cool. I wish you were there because I knew you would go wild. Anyways I gotta go Dinner is made. I hope I can see you soon :)_

_ DIANA!_

I walked out the door and went on a walk to make sure everything was locked up for the night there was no knowing what the Innsurrectionalists will do to anyones property that roughly supported the UNSC. I was looking at the moon for a second then I was on the ground or what felt like the ground and someone saying "Dr. Halsey shes down what to do with her?" I heard a woman's voice who I presumed to be Dr. Halsey tell him to put me in the Warthog and go back to the outpost. I struggled against my attacker but he proved to be strong for me and just held onto me while we went on what some insane people would call a 'joy ride'.

I screamed my heart out and struggled trying to let the guy throw me out of the moving vehicle but no luck I soon ran out of adreniline.

The driving stopped and I was thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I was roughly thrown on a bed and I felt a prick and sleep came to me instantly.

* * *

Diana isnt a toddler or a little kid shes a teenager and if you can guess who shes talking about in her letter to her older brother? With the green suit fighting aliens? Tell me and Ill give you a grunt to kill ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo 1: The Beginning**

A/N I was bored so I hope you like it :P

Summary: Country girl at heart raised on a planet much like planet earth Diana was chosen to be a spartan without her knowing so now she is a super soldier and just wants to go home. Shes caught up with the Human-Covenant war where it is almost impossible to go home.

Review Replies: NeedNoName I know john is from Eranus III but in this story hes from Verus and if you dont like that then dont read..And I know the Pillar of Autumn was issued in 2552 but its 2540 in this story and everything is a lil messed up so deal it with it :) I know I need to be better but I'm trying..

lyrics:

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

* * *

**UNSC  
Location: Classified**

* * *

Dr. Halsey's P.O.V

I was interviewing Spartan 117 A.K.A John Micheals about his family who he barely remembers but he told me about his younger sister who he said was smart as him and is handy with anything Mechanical. Patricia the base A.I pulled up information about Diana Micheals and if she would survive the changes that we put our Spartans in. I gazed from the computer to the young woman on the bed in front of me she had John's looks with the Brunette hair color and the semi- tan that John came with before he was a Spartan. Her whole body was built but not enough to be a bodybuilder but enough that you could tell she worked out. I looked at her hands and they were callaused like what the earlier people would call them Farmer hands.

I gazed back at the computer and pulled up her extra curricular activities which included Sailing, Orienteering, and Tennis which were rare now but due to my report of the older civilizations when I was 15.

I heard beeping of the heart moniter that became faster and I unplugged the oxygen tank and when she awoke she growled at me.

~~~Diana's P.O.V~~

I suddenly awoke and I noticed the wierd thing in my mouth wasnt in my mouth but I did notice the doctor examining me. I growled at me but I tried to lunge at her but I was stopped by a strong hand that was gloved. "Calm down Diana, we are here to not to harm you." The doctor started to explain to me. "Yeah,right I am surrounded by strangers and I was doing nightly rounds on the farm when you kidnapped me..Not legal you stupid Innie!" I growled at her and the doctor looked offended at being called an Innie and she retorted "I am not a Innie, I am apart of the UNSC and your surrounded by the UNSC"

"Thats worse the UNSC along with the ONI are horrible" I growled out getting more pissed off at the doctor. "Ma'am you should bring in Spartan 117 maybe he would calm her down?" The soldier that held me back suggested and the Doctor tsked and replied "No, Jacob it will make it worse when she sees the truth."

I was confused about what she was talking about but I wished for something to happen to me or something. "Well, Miss Micheals you are going to be a soldier for the UNSC Marines and you are going to be a Spartan whether you like it or not" A ONI operative said as he barged in the room and the doctor, the soldier, and the operative talked about something and apparently it was bad or sad because the soldier sent me a sympathetic look which I caught and he quickly turned back to the conversation.

I just layed on the bed looking at the cieling wandering what to do next deciding that I'll be test rat for the rest of my life for what I do not want to know. "Diana do you want to fight for the UNSC?" The doctor asked me and I said "no." The doctor nodded to someone out of my line of vision and I was knocked out.

~~~~~~~~~~Dr. Halsey~~~~

Diana was undergoing through the change of becoming a spartan even though John somehow was not knocked out when the serums were injected. He never told me much but I never told them much either I guess it was a Win-Win situation in a way. The serums will turn Diana into a Spartan IV a new super soldier that will be tougher then the failed project of the Spartan III project.

I went in another room to moniter the readings of all the Spartans going under the change. The AI said the serum is finished injecting and was asking permission to wake the patients up but I told the AI no and told it to keep injecting them with Sedatives for the 48 hours while the serum takes the body through the neccessary changes.

I walked out of the observation room to the hallway and I was instantly greeted by my daughter who unkowingly is working for me. "Commander Keyes, What a honor to see one of the many heroes of the war" I smiled as I mentioned some her heroics but she cut me off "Dr. Halsey the ONI said you were making new spartans and I want to know if it's true so I can help you from not getting Court Martialed" My smile faltered for a second and Keyes eye's grew narrow as she stared at me.

I broke the staring contest and sighed allowing her to come and see the patients that might be working alongside Master Chief soon. "Why do you have Master Chief's younger sister?" Keyes asked me with suspicion lacing her voice and I replied "She is my pet project of these 10 people even though they might die but she has the spunk of her mother" I sighed at the look her mother gave me when I told her what happened to her daughter.

"What does her mother say about it?" Col. Keyes said as he stood by his daughter. "Shes distraught but she said do what I need to do" I replied remembering my childhood best friend and former worker from the ONI. "I would be too if Miranda was turning into a spartan and never going to be able to see her again" Jacob responded and he didn't say anything about the memory wipe. John walked in and I greeted him with a curt hello and turned back to watching the now made spartans.

~~2 days later in Dr. Halsey's P.O.V~~

I told the AI to wake up the new spartans and with John staring at Diana with a look of confusion on his face. "John, I'm giving you command of Spartan 112 aka Diana..Do not over do it with Diana she is emotionally unstable right now" I relayed a thought that turned into a order to John. He just gave me a look of 'WTF'.

* * *

Well I like this chapter :) Review and Ill give you a grunt to kill ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo 1: The Beginning**

A/N If you catch the Transformers reference I'll give you a grunt :)

Summary: Country girl at heart raised on a planet much like planet earth Diana was chosen to be a spartan without her knowing so now she is a super soldier and just wants to go home. Shes caught up with the Human-Covenant war where it is almost impossible to go home.

Review Replies:

MysteriousAngel: Thanks for the review :) I like the fact that you like the story :D I havent seen a Sister of Master Cheif story yet so I guess Im treading new waters for this fanfiction lolz..Anyways I hope you review some more of my chapters -throws covenant grunt at you-

lyrics:

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

* * *

**UNSC  
Location: Zeta**

* * *

~~5 MONTHS LATER!~~

Dianas POV

I am officially a spartan IV whether I like it nor not which I do not by the way in case you are wandering. I found out I'm the infamous Master Cheif's Sister! Wanderful right? WRONG! I am treated more differently then before my brother has all the medals in the UNSC Military even the Navy, Army, and Air Force. One of my team mates Spartan 1452 Beagle we call her since she can find anything in the world well Beagle is in love with my brother.

"Yo Huffer! Stop Huffing that shit!" I ordered my team mate huffer to stop huffing some random gas why is he a spartan I have no idea. "Yes Ma'am" Huffer stopped huffing the gas that was found on a recon mission. "Swampfox do you think we can take on the Hunter patrol that is in front of us?" My team mate asked me and I responded with a negative.

I hid and forced my team to stay our codename was Team Confederacy why because I chose it and told the UNSC to suck it if they didn't like it and after that the team was called Team Confederacy. The UNSC Outer Colonies were being invaded by an alien species that called themselves the Covenant whose ultimate goal was to eliminate the Human Race.

We found the covenant were currently watching them unearth a big set of doors that could fit a super carrier what the covenant had in it, it didnt spell wanderful. I dont know why they were interested in Zeta until the spooks aka ONI found out that Zeta is riddled with Forerunner tech. My team and 4 other teams were sent to capture this complex and we have regular Infantry Marines backing us up which made me a little antsy if they found out that Spartan's can die not be invincible like everyone think we are.

All the sudden I got a distress beacon from one of the spartan teams and I went to look at there location and saw they were taken down gruesomly. "Team Confederacy be on the look out for any of the Special Operations elites they are attacking us" I ordered my team to be on the lookout and told Captain Shae of the Marine 2nd Brigade Infantry to be on the look out too. I got all green acknowledgments.

All of the Covenant went inside except some hunters and Jackals standing guard. _If you have guards might as well have the easiest ones to kill and the hardest ones to kill together to create hell..good thinking aliens _I thought at the strategy they used. I ordered everyone to move forward.

~~~5 days later~~

I sat in my bunk looking at my picture of my former team members I wrote on the back of the picture and put each call sign and the Acronym for Killed in Action while I let my tears fall down my face and it burned as the tears went down my new scar I got from Elite Major whose energy sword came to close to my face as he knocked off my helmet. One of my top soldiers died for me and they struggled with the Elite while I was trying to not pass out from the pain. Beagle died for me and I saw her death being stabbed by the elite before a Marine gave the Elite a bullet to the head.

I heard Beagle's last words and they were haunting me. _Swamp fox come on girl dont be sad I'm going to a nice place and be happy while you can and save humanity _The last words of my best friend who kept everything from John about me potentially having a boyfriend then she died. I heard a knock on the door and I replied to the knock "Come in" knowing it was John back from a mission involving Cortana. "Hey sis I heard about what happened and I want to take you to get some ice cream" John said a little hurt about Beagles death and feeling pity for me losing my whole team in one battle.

"Sure" I fake smiled and I pushed John out of the room and got changed into a pair of shorts and a T- shirt which had a ancient singer on it bby the name of Gwen Stefani. I walked out in the shorts T-Shirt and flip flop and hair in a high ponytail. John in his BDU's and me in civillian clothes looked wierd walking down the hallways togather but everyone knew we were bro and sis actually the whole armed forces knew.

Some officers walked by us and John saluted for me since Im not in Uniform and they looked at me twice and walked away. "Geez its not like Im wearing short shorts I'm wearing almost capri length shorts yet they are gawking at me" I muttered and John laughed. We went to the mess hall and ordered Ice Cream and sat at a table by ourselves.

"Di, How are you?" John used my nickname with concern in his blue eyes and I looked at him then back at my ice cream. "I dont know John it feels like a wraith ran over me a billion times" I explained and John just looked concerned "Di, Don't feel bad you have me right?" John asked me and I smiled a little. "Yea but I only see you once or twice a year and I just want to be back on Verus at home watching T.V not giving a care about the universe like the old days" I sighed and repressed a tear threatening to roll my cheek.

**Spartans 112 and 117 please report to the Deck again Spartans 112 and 117 please report the the Deck **a voice said over the intercom and I let out a cuss word and finished my ice cream. John finished his and we sprinted to the Deck even though I'm in civillian clothes but I think they wont care enough about my attire.

We appeared on the deck and the officers just looked at me I gave them a 'what' look and they looked at John. "Spartans, we have a unknown species attacking our colonies. They have been attacking Zeta our Army and Marine forces are dwindling and we are assigning your forces of the Spartan II's and Spartan IV. You are also going to be with the 362nd ODST Battallion. Your Spartans will be assigned three to each platoon and the current of your forces are 300 strong am I correct?" The officer explained and me and John responded "Yes Sir"

John saluted and we were dismissed I was freaking out. "What do you think it is John?" I asked John and I smiled at the thought of meeting some more of the Spartan IV's that are being stationed with me and the Spartan II's. "I dont know but I saw them and they are smart and I mean smarter then our 'smart' AI's" John replied and I thought of the drerams I had on Verus.

I walked to the group of the Spartan IV's and I looked at them solemnly knowing that they along with me would be scared of these unknown monsters. "Hey guys looks like we're going on a field trip to Zeta" I said solem and they looked at the planet I mentioned out the port window we just arrived a day ago so we never saw it until now. "We are being stationed with the 352nd ODST Battalion along with the Spartan II's we will leave at 0300 hours with the Battalion." I told my Spartans and the faces hardened at the thought of being with ODST's but they can be adults and ignore the rivalry.

~~~~0300 Hours~~~

My spartans along with John Spartans met up with the 352nd Battalion. The Battalion had 1,000 ODST's with four platoons with 250 ODST's so I located my brother and the CO of the Battalion. I saluted the CO and we started talking about assignments of the Spartans I couldnt think of which spartan will work with the ODST's. John assigned his spartans to each platoon which were 3 to each so I had to think which ones will work together.

* * *

Well I like this chapter :) Review and Ill give you a grunt to kill ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo 1: The Beginning**

A/N: Yea I know the Chapter is a lil rushed because I wanted to put 5 months later :)

Summary: Country girl at heart raised on a planet much like planet earth Diana was chosen to be a spartan without her knowing so now she is a super soldier and just wants to go home. Shes caught up with the Human-Covenant war where it is almost impossible to go home.

Review Replies:

Mysterious Angel: I know it was rushed I was a little tired and I wanted to get training over with lol! And thanks for liking the story -Throws Brute Chieftan at you-

Emmy: I know it was a little rushed but it was 5 months. John, and Pvt. Johnson did the training (He will be a prominent figure in the story). I know my battle scene sucked but I hope it will be better as I go along :) IF you have anything else to say you can just PM ME :)

(): Lol Nooo :) You dont get a grunt because for one I want pros and cons abt the story..

lyrics:

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

* * *

**UNSC  
Location: Zeta**

* * *

~~~0400 Hours~~

The ODST's landed after my spartans landed on Zeta along with John's group. My medic along with the ODST's medic checked everyone to make sure they arent wounded or dead which will be very bad for us and the UNSC. Everyone checked out green and we marched forward to what would be a firing base that was in the middle of nowhere. I took a look at my surroundings and sighed mentally _Yep in the middle of freaking nowhere..Great..._I thought.

The leader of the 352nd walked up to me and asked which Spartans are going in each platoon. I thought for a moment and assigned 3 each so the Platoons will be reinforced with some special "Demons" my brother called the spartans. I went to Echo Platoon which was the smallest platoon and the leader of Echo Platoon assigned me in 1st squad.

The ODST's I decided to be with were pretty cool with Brian, Katlyn, and me being with them but they were still hesitant about being around us. _I hope they wont be scared of us in combat _I thought.

The battallion started to march where the assumed fire base is and the order went Alpha, Beta, Delta, Echo and Staff. I figured out how to sync my com links to the platoons and they were talking about some ODST Drama going on.

DUDE I totally killed that grunt on the last mission you know that so stop being so jelous of me! A ODST argued with another ODST.

Like O my god you should totally shut up the covenant are totally hooking us up with each other I mocked and the argueing ODST's shut up and I smiled at what I said. My advanced eyesight saw a huge flow of blueish purplish rain coming at us so I turned invisible. My finger tensed on the trigger of the gun I held and my team mates did the same.

The CO ordered us to get tactical and everyone did while I climbed a tree to get a better look at the numbers we were gonna be forced to go against. I heard gun shots and explosions automatically knowing the fight already started so I revealed myself and started to shoot the covenant.

I wasnt paying attention to my surroundings because I was reloading my Battle Rifle and was knocked down to the ground by a brute. I immediatly started to wrestle the brute so I can live for another day, I can tell I was started to lose the fight I guess these guys love to fight hand to hand. One of my spartans came to my rescue and shot the brute with 3 shotguns blasts and the spartan helped me up.

I thanked him and the spartan said no problem and the ODST's treated the wounded to the best of their abilities. The CO and the XO told the ODST's to move forward and that we did for that we realy wanted to get to the base before anything happens to the soldiers there. After what seemed to be hours we finally reached the base and walked up to the gates and showed our proper ID's and they tested us to see if we were fakers and we were eventually let in. The Base Commander assigned us a pair of barracks.

John and I just ate some MRE's together. One of my best friends Sarah 235 came over to my bunk and asked me to take her to the bathroom, I said "no why? Wait. Did you watch that scary movie again?" She nodded yes meekly and I sighed in frustration at her stupid addiction to horror movies while on Deployment. "Fine, I'll take you but if you decide to hide from me again like that one time where you imitated the thing and yoou climbed up on a wall onto the cieling and just growled at me I will shoot you down in a instant" I got up and she just looked nervous "Umm..Diana that wasnt me that was actually the thing" I laughed and said unbelievingly "righht only 2 people can do you that and thats Melinda and Craig.."

"Well Hot Damn there was actually movie charecter following me now that is cool if I say so myself" I muttered and just waited while Sarah did whatever she does in the middle of the night.

I heard rustling in the trees and I eyed them suspiciously. They rustled again and I brought up my M55 with night vision scope to the trees and noticed it was a wannabe ODST and I said outloud "Hey if you want to be quiet then dont make noise but if you want to be loud then make as much noise as you want too."

Sarah came out soon and she looked like she was gonna go out on a date or something. "Sarah...I dont know how to break this to you but we are in the middle of a forest. We are not in a town or something so change back in your night clothes."

* * *

Well I like this chapter :) Review and Ill give you a grunt to kill ;)


End file.
